Caught in the Web
by Lady-Ladris
Summary: Nancy Duvall was a successful pickpocket whose luck ran out when she tried to steal from Alois Trancy. Ending up as a maid, Nancy discovers herself developing an emotion different to contempt for her blonde-haired Master.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy Duvall pulled her flat-cap over the bun she had gathered her thick brown hair into and slipped out of the doorway of the shop that she had sheltered from the rain by during the previous night. Sleeping on the street was a regular occurrence for Nancy, as well as many others, though occasionally a shop owner would let her sleep inside.

Some of the girls in similar positions to Nancy opted for the role of the sweet, innocent little girl selling posies to feed herself, and Nancy did that every so often too, but she had discovered that the quickest way she could get money was by pickpocketing. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't nice, but it was how Nancy got by.

Weaving through the busy streets, Nancy scanned the area for a suitable target and soon found one; there was a teenage boy with blonde hair wearing a purple jacket of some sort (Nancy wasn't good with fashion) looking into a shop window. He had made the mistake that many wealthy people seemed to, and had fastened his coin purse to the back of his belt, making it easy for Nancy to slip up beside him, use her pen-knife to start cutting the string, and-

"What do you think you're doing?" A gloved hand was suddenly tight around Nancy's wrist, surprising her and causing her to drop the knife. Slowly, she looked up to see the owner of the hand, an abnormally tall man with messy black hair and glasses.

"I was just, erm," Nancy forgot the voice she usually put on; whenever she was in this outfit, she always made her voice a little deeper, and used a lot more slang.

"What is it, Claude?" The blonde boy finally spun on the toe of his heeled boot to look down at Nancy. "Disgusting, filthy pick-pocketers always seem to target me."

"That would be because you aren't clever enough to keep your purse safe," Nancy smiled sweetly.

"I wouldn't be so cheeky with me, imagine what could happen if I report you," He leaned in closer to her, his smirk making her stomach churn.

"Alright, what is it that you want?" Nancy sighed; she had already had a little run in with the police and had only just gotten off, so she was willing to do almost anything.

The blonde conversed with the taller man for a few moments before laughing and clapping his hands together as he turned back to her.

"You're a woman, correct? Well, as I'm a wonderful person, I'm not going to turn you in, so long as you come back home with me today and start work as a maid in my manor immediately."

Nancy hesitated, thought it through, weighed out the arguments, and then gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, it's an agreement."

With that, the irritating blonde grabbed her by the wrist and rather roughly led her off through the busy streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi! Welcome to the second chapter of my story, dedicated to sharkspear55 for giving this story's first review! Thanks so much! :3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I look ridiculous," Nancy hissed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as if her disgust was somehow her reflection's fault. Not too long after arriving at the mansion, which was the grandest building she had ever been in aside from the church, one of the maids had helped her into a uniform that was a little to feminine for her taste. Wrinkling her nose, she wriggled a bit in her corset, "Besides, I can't even breathe." /p  
p style="text-align: center;""You'll get used to it," The drawl gave Nancy a bit of a start, but her surprise turned to annoyance as she caught the blonde boy's reflection in the mirror./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ugh, you. Can't I get dressed in peace?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well, you look pretty dressed to me. Anyway, who are you to talk to me like that? You work for me now," Alois smirked, pleased with himself./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh, I get it, you think that I'm going to be all obedient and sweet and docile? Pfft. You don't know me," Nancy laughed before being cut off abruptly by a sharp, stinging slap that left her wide eyed and dazed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dogs are easy to train, and you're just a bitch. You'll see," He snapped, spinning on the heel of his boot and stalking out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the mirror rattled violently on the wall./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nancy kicked the dresser in frustration, nursing her reddened cheek with one hand, gingerly pressing her fingers to it in an attempt to soothe the stinging sensation. It'd been unexpected, to say the least, but after the initial shock, she supposed it wasn't too bad. Eh, it'd been worth it, in her opinion. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Determined not to let him get to her, Nancy returned to the mirror and pulled the top section of her hair back into a braid, leaving the rest of her hair hanging loose and free. She wasn't going to break, that was her promise to herself, she wasn't going to give in, behave, nothing of the sort./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She just hoped she could keep that promise./p 


End file.
